The Rebels Beginning
by Abcde1Dominic1
Summary: This is the beginning of the first rebelion that causes the hunger games. Miranda Howe and her sister Ava along with their best friend Landon Hawthorne now live in an underground rebel base. This is the beginning of the rebels war and how they survive. Summary sucks but please give it a chance. R&R please!
1. Escaping our world

PART ONE

I wasn't alive when the rebellion started, but I was born into the rebellion dark ages. You had two sides in this war, the capitals puppets, or the rebels. And for the very rare cases, you were on both sides, that was very rare though. I was born from a rebel mother and rebel father, I have an older brother and younger sister. A few years ago, he was killed in a small battle in district 5. My mother taught me all of the survival skills, every rebel had a pill filled with poison in their pockets. The children were taught at a young age how to fight, and avoid being captured. I've heard many stories about how, and what caused the rebellion. Most are fabricated lies, but how would I know?

I was sitting next to Landon, we were friends since we were young. I could count on him for almost anything.

"Earth to Miranda." he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh, what?" I asked, he laughed.

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?" I looked at him and he smiled.

"Leave the world, into your own little imaginary world."

"Because it's better then this one." he smiled and helped me up off the floor. We headed towards Ava's room. The rebel base was in an underground system, we lived in district 8. Well, under district 8 anyways. Landon walked into Ava's room she was still asleep. He sat on her bed, and shook her shoulder lightly.

"Wake up sunshine, the suns shining." I smiled, he always woke her up like that. After my father went 'traitor' on the rebellion, it was just Ava and me.

The short story, we were living in district six and Dad went on a raid with a small group. They came back, missing a few people, Dad being one of them. He came back a few weeks later, loaded with peacekeepers. They got most of our group, including our mother. We got separated and Ava, Landon and I managed to find another rebel group. They took us in, assigned us chores and rooms and now we live here. Landon has watched over us the whole time, I've told him countless times that it's unnecessary. We're all he has, and vice versa.

"Yo, Miranda. You're doing it again." his face was inches away from mine I jumped.

"Doing what?"

"Escaping our world." he smiled at my reaction.

"Hm, like I said. I prefer my world to this one." he laughed and walked around me out of the room. I looked at Ava and she smiled at me.

"You like him." she taunted. I tapped my nose, and smiled.

"Need to know basis Ava." I told her, she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you like him. Does he know?"

"He doesn't need to! Now common we got work to head too." There was a whole system of underground tunnels in Panem. They're for emergencies but now only the rebels live down here, in secret of course. She got up and dressed, we were issued grey shirts and pants. Ava, Landon and I still had some of our old clothes, like our jeans, so we wore those with our grey shirts. The three of us made our way to get our chores stamped on our forearms. Through the day I went through the normal routine as always. Later that night Ava sat in her room reading, they assigned us two rooms, the one with the bunk beds for some weird reason was Landon and mine. The room was a cave, paved with metal silver covered the whole room. Except for the beds, and the dresser the room was empty, all the rooms looked like that. Ava got her own room, must of been her quick reflexes on calling dibs for rooms. I lay on the bed staring at the smooth metal ceiling. I heard him come into the room.

"Hey, Randa."

"You know I hate it when you call me that!" I heard him chuckle.

"I dunno I like that name."

"I don't!"

"Ok, hey Miranda. Better?"

"Mmm, much." he laughed. He stood on his bed, with his arms folded on mine.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Ouch, why are you being so mean?"

"I am not! I'm just asking what you want."

"Ya, whatever. I'm still hurt." I laughed at him and punched his arm.


	2. No! Ava!

PART TWO

"You seem to zone out a lot lately? What's up?" I looked at him and shrugged.

"Maybe it's finally dawning on me that we've lost everything. Maybe I'm trying to escape reality you know."

"Or you're finally starting to lose your mind!"

"Since when did I have a mind to lose?" I asked, he laughed and jumped off the bed. I swung my legs over the edge and sat there. I heard a knock at the door and Landon went to open it. Ava stood there, Landon moved to the side to let her in. She was in her light green pajama shirt and navy blue pajama shorts.

"Miranda?"

"What's up buttercup?"

"That rhymed." I smiled, and nodded

"I know, I spent a second on it." she laughed. She hopped onto my bed next to me, and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I miss Mom and Dad."

"I know, I miss them too." By now, Mom was either dead, or being tortured. Dad on the other hand, he could be dead, tortured, or given a comfortable room because he's a traitor.

"Sorry Landon." I looked at him, after Ava apologized unexpectedly.

"I'm fine Ava."

"No, I can't be complaining. You lost family too.," she said.

"You two are my family know." Ava smiled and hugged him.

"Hey, Miranda can I get a hug?" he asked, he was smiling. I laughed and rolled my eyes, I jumped off the bed and hugged him. Ava laughed and sat in my lap as soon as I sat down.

"Hey I wanna sit in someone's lap!" Landon complained, we laughed. He always knew how to lighten the mood, or make someone smile.

"Sorry, no room." I told him, he smiled and sat next to me.

"Do you know who I miss most?" Ava whispered.

"Who?" Landon asked.

"I was gunna ask that."

"I beat you." he stuck his tongue out at me making Ava laugh.

"Brandon." she sighed. Brandon, our older brother.

"I miss him too." I told her. She looked at me and then headed for the door. She smiled before saying

"Goodnight love birds."

"If I wasn't so lazy I'd throw my pillow at you!" I called she laughed and headed back to her room.

"Why did she call us love birds?" Landon asked.

"No clue." This was a lie. I walked into the bathroom to change into my baggy T-shirt and pajama bottoms. I climbed back onto my bed and sighed.

"Night Landon."

"Night Miranda." I was thinking of the night Dad turned us in.

~ We welcomed him warmly, we were happy he was safe and home. Until later that night, when he let in hundreds of peacekeepers. I hadn't fallen asleep yet that night, I kept hearing Mom and Dad yelling. I knew something was wrong, I went to check on Ava and she was awake too.

'Why are they fighting? Shouldn't she be happy he's home?' I knew her confusion, because I was having it too. I told her to stay quiet and I went and listened to there conversation.

'Common Tari, just willingly go to there side and we'll be better.'

'No, Dean what has gotten into you! Are you telling us to betray the rebellion? Dean I love you but if you think the capital will welcome us with open arms you are dead wrong! I will not put our children through that.' she stalked off in my direction she knew I was listening. She came into Ava's and my room. She came up to the both of us, and told us to hide.

'Miranda, I want you to take care of Ava. Do not let anything hurt her, both of you will go through the small tunnel hidden beneath Ava's bed. It leads to a drain outside, from there run. Run as fast as you can get away from the peacekeepers, find safety.' she left our room, and then left the area we inhabited completely. After thirty minutes, she came back, but dad was gone.

'Girls Landon will be coming with you two. I've promised his parents.' our families have been friends for some time, our parents had made promises if we were ever captured keep the kids safe. Not long after that the peacekeepers swarmed the rebel base, Ava and I made it through and waited for Landon. When we were all together we ran.~

After those memories I barely fell asleep that night, I had nightmares all night long.

I woke up the room was empty. I walked down to Ava's room it was also empty. Where are they? It's not time to get our chores stamped yet. I heard a noise down the hall, I couldn't help but take a look. I entered the big main intersection that held tunnels to other rooms. I heard a scream down a hallway and ran towards it. There were peacekeepers all in the tunnel, and in a tall brunettes grasp was my sister. She had blood running down the side of her face, I wanted to bolt for her. They had guns, I would never get within even five feet from her.

"Miranda!" Ava called, she kept her head away from me. Maybe confusing the guards, I had no real clue. Until I caught her gaze and followed it, she was looking at Landon. He had bruises on his face and blood running down his nose. They were going to kill my family! I bolted towards them, until I saw the peacekeeper shoot Ava right in front of me.

"Ava!" I screamed, the peacekeeper smiled and then trained his gun at Landon. I stood frozen, terrified, how could this have happened? I felt a sharp pain in my left arm, and then I saw the bullet enter Landon.


	3. Training

**This is chapter three hope you guys like. Please review I like to hear your thoughts, if you have any ideas id be happy to hear them! Hope you like!**

***Disclaimer= I don't own Hunger Games but I do own the characters I have made up!* **

PART THREE  
I woke up to a loud scream, it took me a minute to register that scream as mine. It took a few minutes to try to get my breathing back to normal, and my left arm still hurt. I looked at it I was bleeding, only because I had dug my nails into my skin as I slept. Landon was up and patting my leg.  
"It's just a dream Miranda, you're ok." I nodded still breathing hard.  
"Miranda you're bleeding!" I nodded again.  
"I must have done that in my sleep." I told him.  
"How?"  
"I dug my nails into my arm I guess."  
"How bad was it?"  
"Worse then when my father turned us in." I whispered  
"What happened?"  
"The peacekeepers were here. They had you and Ava. They, they killed you both." he patted my leg.  
"It was just a dream, me and Ava are here." I nodded  
"Do you want me to go check on Ava?"  
"No, she's probably got her door locked. Just, go back to bed Landon." he went to the bathroom and wet a paper towel and cleaned the blood off my arm. I thanked him.  
"Goodnight Miranda."  
"Night." I didn't want to fall asleep after that. I did though, I fell asleep but with no nightmares this time.  
I woke up, Landon was still asleep so I decided to check on Ava. When I opened the door she was standing there, dressed in her grey shirt and black jeans.  
"Morning Ava."  
"Good morning Miranda."  
"What's up buttercup?"  
"We haven't talked in a while."  
"We're talking right now."  
"No I mean girl talk." she laughed  
"Well with this war going on, common lets head to your room to talk. Landon's still sleeping." she nodded and we headed over to her room. I closed the door behind her, and sat on her bed.  
"What do you wanna talk about?"  
"I don't know, how bout you and Landon?" my eyes widened and I shook my head.  
"Why not?"  
"Because there's nothing going on. That's why not."  
"I dunno I think he likes you."  
"Your just saying that. He does not."  
"Mmhmm, you're denying it."  
"Am not." I pushed her shoulder and she fell backwards on the bed.  
"Dramatic much Ava?" she laughed.  
"What about you?"  
"What about me what?"  
"You got your eye on someone?"  
"He's a year older then me, already in the soldier program."  
"That's right I am in that social group. How could I forget?" I sighed acting like I had completely spaced, she laughed at me.  
"How's training?" she asked.  
"Other then boring? Boring and totally unfair."  
"How's it unfair?"  
"I dunno I just don't like exercising this much, everyday for like two hours or something."  
"What level?"  
"Almost the level were I am allowed to fight."  
"What about Landon?"  
"Solider Hawthorne? Same level as I am. Except I prefer to call him Landon, you know since we've been friends since we were young."  
"And you've had a crush on him since you were young."  
"Keep that mouth shut Ava. You tell him your in trouble." she looked over my shoulder and then smiled at me.  
"You ready to become a soldier in training soon?"  
"Not really."  
"How come?" I asked.  
"Actually, I don't want you or Landon to be in the soldier program."  
"You're not gunna lose us."  
"You don't know that."  
"We promise, you won't lose us." I turned to see Landon at the doorway. He was fully dressed in the same grey shirt Ava wore, and blue jeans that were ripped at the knees and a few other places.  
"How long have you been there?" I asked with mock curiosity.


	4. What did he hear?

PART FOUR  
"I don't know. Maybe since you guys started talking about training." I looked at Ava, and mouthed 'you're dead meat'. She laughed and hopped off the bed.  
"That so? Hear anything interesting soldier Hawthorne?"  
"Nothing really important soldier Howe."  
"Damn straight." he laughed at me.  
"Ok love birds out of my room, go get ready for chores today." Ava warned. I stuck my tongue out at her as I left her room.  
"Now I think I know why she called us love birds."  
"Psh what are you talking about?" I told him, hiding my smile.  
"You know what I'm talking about!"  
"No clue as to what you are saying." I walked into the bathroom with my clothes and changed. When we finished we all walked down to get our chores. It's how everyday is, it does get boring but, it's better then where we use to live. Training was little more grimmer then it had been before, I just kept remembering my nightmare. We ran laps, did weights and all the usual things we must do. After training I went to dinner with Landon, and Ava.  
"How was training?" Ava asked as we sat down.  
"Unbelievably boring." Landon answered as I said,  
"Terrible." Ava gave us a weird look.  
"Whats wrong Miranda?" I looked at Ava and shook my head. Landon patted my back, it was a little quite during dinner. We headed back to our rooms, I climbed onto my bed and laid down. Landon climbed up on my bed and sat by my feet.  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
"Not really."  
"It's not that gross time, you know when you get cranky cuz-"  
"I'm not on my period you idiot."  
"I dunno you're being mean. Idiot ouch, that hurts."  
"Whatever."  
"Common Miranda, I know something is wrong. I know you."  
"I don't know, during training I just kept thinking of my nightmare."  
"Just, relax. It won't happen again. The peacekeepers aren't coming because someone turned on us. Me and Ava are right here, we always will be."  
"I'm sorry I called you an idiot." I told him. He patted my thigh and jumped off my bed,  
"Eh, I'm fine with it. Probably deserved it."  
"How did you deserve it?"  
"Hmm what about that time when your mom was teaching us how to fight and I punched you."  
"Fine, you did deserve it that time, not this time though." he laughed. I remembered that day, we were learning how to fight. I pulled a move that trapped his arm behind his back, his defense was to elbow me. With out realizing he was taller then me, and also stronger then me, he elbowed my breast. He apologized like crazy after that, I did call him an idiot that time.  
"You elbowed me."  
"Huh?" he asked  
"You elbowed me, you didn't punch me."  
"No I punched you."  
"No, remember I had your arm trapped behind your back. With out thinking 'hey my partner is a girl and shorter then me' you decided to elbow me. And then I called you an idiot."  
"Right I guess I did elbow you." we laughed at the memory.  
"Go get changed." he told me, I hopped off the bed and walked into the bathroom. I changed into my baggy T-shirt and pajama bottoms, when I got out I laid on his bed. He was at the dresser putting on his shirt, he turned towards me.  
"Why are you on my bed?"  
"I'm lazy, I don't wanna climb up to my bed."  
"Yes, you are lazy. Now off my bed."  
"Nah, I'm comfy here." he rolled his eyes and sat on my legs.  
"Hey, get off my legs fatty."  
"Ouch! I'm not fat, you're just a twig. I weigh what one twenty-five and you weigh what? Eighty pounds!" I laughed at him, and he rolled his eyes.  
"I'm hurt." he complained.  
"Whatever." I laughed.  
"You must be on your... thing, you're being awfully mean to me lately."  
"I'm not on my period!"  
"Ya, whatever." he laid down next to me,  
"Are you going to move?" he asked.  
"I'm too tired." I replied. He laughed and laid there for a few moments. His shoulder touching mine, he turned his head towards me.  
"The lights are still on. I think you should turn them off." he told me.  
"Ya, whatever I'll get off your bed." I told him as I went to get up. I went and turned the lights off, it was a little hard trying to find the bunk beds. I ran into something, and paused, I held my hand out and ran it across the surface.  
"Sorry." I realized it was Landon, it took me a minute to realize I had ran my hand across his chest. That's how I knew it was him, he chuckled and helped me towards the beds.  
"Thanks. Next time say something dude." he laughed at me.  
"No prob." I climbed up and laid on my bed.  
"Night Landon."  
"Night Miranda."


	5. Fighting level, so close

PART FIVE  
I managed to get through the night with no nightmares, thank fully. In the morning, I sat on my bed thinking to myself. It wasn't that long until Landon and I would be able to fight outside of the underground base. I didn't want to though, we had no real choice but if anything happened to Landon or Ava I couldn't live with myself. We have lost almost everything, I only have those two left. I never really pictured myself going in to fight, then again, I never pictured my father as a traitor. During training, our coach unfortunately did pull Landon and me up to fighting level along with quiet a few other soldiers. It would be a week before Ava would be forced into the program. It unnerved me, but I had to stay strong and show her she would be ok. During lunch I was quiet, Landon and Ava chatted about chores.  
"So, Miranda. Got your eye on anyone?" Ava asked. I looked at her and smiled  
"No. I don't actually." Landon laughed and Ava smiled.  
"How big of a lie do you think that is Landon?"  
"I dunno somewhere between big lie and very big lie."  
"Ha ha, even if I did I wouldn't tell you two."  
"Why? We tell each other everything." Landon pouted, I laughed at him.  
"True!"  
"You even told me that you liked our friend Eric back at the other rebel base." That I did tell him, only because I couldn't tell him I liked him. He begged me to tell him who I liked, I couldn't tell him it was well him.  
"True, but I'm not ready to tell who this one is yet."  
"Is it that guy from training your always near?"  
"No and he's always near me for your information."  
"It's me!" I knew he would come to this conclusion, so I laughed.  
"Cocky are we?"  
"Am not!" I laughed at him and he leaned towards Ava and smiled.  
"It's me." he whispered to her and she laughed. I caught him watching me a few times during lunch. After lunch, I headed off to plant in the tunnels below.  
When I headed back to my room Landon was lying on his bed and Ava sat on mine.  
"What's up?"  
"I got bored so I decided to talk to Landon."  
"Why are the women here being so mean to me?"  
"Because we love you." Ava said, I rolled my eyes at her.  
"Hey Miranda, can you play with my hair?" she asked.  
"All I can do is ponytails. Can't do anything fancy." I told her, she shrugged and hopped off my bed.  
"Ima go read."  
"Ok, have fun." I kissed her forehead before she left.  
"You like me." Landon smiled and I laughed at him.  
"Keep thinking that." I jumped onto my bed and he grabbed my legs as I swung them over the edge.  
"YOU like me. You LIKE me. You like-"Quit emphasizing different words in the same sentence. I get it, you think I like you."  
"Think? Would you dare me to prove it that you like me?"  
"How you gunna do that?"  
"I dunno I'll think of a way."  
"Fine, I dare you to prove it."  
"Prove what?" I laughed and pushed his shoulder  
"Prove I like you stupid."  
"You see! The women in this whatever you call the three of us, are mean to me!"  
"What would you call us? I mean we could be called a family but I don't know." he laughed and shrugged. His chest was against my knees and his arms were wrapped around the back of my legs.  
"I don't want Ava in the soldier program."  
"I don't either Randa but we have no choice."  
"Don't call me that. I don't want her to join, she could get hurt! It's bad enough that we have to go and sometime fight but putting Ava in as well?"  
"I know."  
"If anything happens to her, I don't think I could live with myself. Landon, she's my sister and I promised to keep her safe."  
"I know, and she'll be fine. She's tough like you, she'll get through this. Just like we did."  
"Did? You mean are."  
"Same difference."

The week went past incredibly fast, before I knew it my sister was in the soldier program. Landon knew what it was doing to me, it drove me crazy to see her training. She should still be a child, unlike what happened to Landon and me. We were sitting in our room, I sat on the floor leaning against Landon's legs. Ava sat across from me cross legged.  
"How's training Ava?"  
"It's ok. I've been doing well so they bumped me up a few levels." I stiffened and I knew Landon could tell. He messaged my shoulders, to relax me. It didn't work though I was still stressed at how she was now higher level then she should be.  
"Miranda, I'll be ok. I have you guys to protect me and I can take care of myself."  
"I know it's just, I don't want you to go into battle."  
"I'm not even in that level yet."  
"Yet. You're close though, and that scares me."  
"I'll be fine." I nodded.  
"Any better?" I heard Landon ask.  
"Huh what?"  
"You're shoulders we're tense. Feel any better?" I had forgotten he was massaging my shoulders.  
"Oh, right. Ya I'm fine. Thanks." He leaned back against the wall behind his bed. Ava smiled and I rolled my eyes at her, I sighed and put my head back. My head rested on his knees and I closed my eyes, they hurt for some reason.  
"Miranda are you asleep?"  
"No why?"  
"You look asleep."  
"I'm just resting my eyes." that's the last thing I remember hearing, saying or thinking before I dozed off.  
'I'm just resting my eyes'  
In the morning, I was on Landon's bed. I slowly got up, he wasn't in his bed but he was past out in mine. I guess I fell asleep while we were talking, at least my best friend is a gentleman. I walked into the bathroom and changed into my morbid gray shirt, and the issued gray jeans they gave us. I brushed my teeth brushed my hair and put it up in a ponytail as usual. I came out of the bathroom as Landon was putting his gray shirt on. We had a timing that we both followed some how, he changed in the room while I was changing in the bathroom.


	6. Are you ready?

**This is part six, not relevant but that's how I labeled them on my phone, since Im always on fanfiction on it and writing in my notes area. Hope you like, I'd love reviews? maybe a few people wanna tell me how they think the story is or how it should end since Im drawing a bit of a blank!**

PART SIX

"See I just proved you like me." I paused, confused by what he said.

"What?"

"I proved you like me."

"How?"

"You come out of the bathroom when I always have my shirt off."

"That is not proof. You just tend to get dressed slower then I do, not my fault I come out of the bathroom when you have no shirt." I held my hands up to show I'm innocent.

"Find another way to prove it. So far not working Landon."

"Damn." I laughed at him and patted his shoulder. He came over to me and gently pulled the rubber band out of my hair.

"Your hair looks better when it's down."

"Thanks, but I need my rubber band for training."

"I'm not giving it back, until the end of the day."

"Why?"

"To show you, your hair looks better when it's down."

"That won't prove anything, except what my hair looks like after training. Which isn't very pretty, so please give me my rubber band?"

"Nope, and Ava will help me keep rubber bands away from you today." I growled at him and he laughed. I went to reach for the rubber band and he moved his arm away, I slipped my leg around his and shoved his shoulders back. It made him tumble down, and he pulled me down with him. I pressed my forearm down on his chest and straddled his stomach, he laughed but held the rubber band out of my reach.

"Still know those old moves huh?"

"All the ones I can take you down with." he smiled, it had a hidden meaning behind it but I couldn't figure it out. He ran his hand down my back, and I shuddered. What was he doing? He grabbed my upper arm and rolled over so that he was holding me down.

"Damn it! I forgot about that one." I told him.

"You do like me!"

"What test did you try this time?"

"I ran my hand down your back, and you shuddered."

"It tickled."

"You're such a bad liar."

"Hey, Miranda- Oh god, gross! Get a room!"

"We're in a room." I called to her, Landon laughed. As he was distracted I rolled us over again and pressed my knees into his arms.

"Never underestimate your opponent." I told him.

"Ok love birds, quit going at it. We gotta head down to breakfast."

"Where did you learn language like that?" I asked her, my knees still pinned his arms down but I sat up straight at what she said.

"No where, let's go."

"He started it." I mumbled, he laughed as I let him up.

"She started it because I wouldn't give her, her rubber band."

"He stole it from me and won't give it back."

"Your hair looks nicer when it's down." she said

"That's what I'm saying!"

"Fine! I'll go without my hair band for the day you bunch of pains in my ass." I told them as I headed out of the room. They followed whispering behind me, they weren't that quiet. I could still hear there whispered conversation.

"Why won't she tell us who she likes."

"Maybe because she doesn't like anyone Landon. My sister may be difficult sometimes but she usually has a reason for it. You of all people should know this."

"Common, Ava. You know don't you, your mean Ava." he said, I knew he was joking because I could hear the laugh in his voice.

"She's not telling you Landon. Give up, and your tests don't work either." I told him.

"I dunno that last one seemed to work."

"No it didn't."

"I think it did."

"Keep thinking that."

They were sending us out next week, and Ava was so close to fighting level. I didn't want her to fight, but I have no say. I sat on my bed, leaning against Landon thinking to myself. What happens if she fights this week? Would she get hurt? Will I ever find my mother again? I need to keep Ava safe, how can I not? I promised to keep her safe. What is it with Landon and trying to prove I like him? I was so stressed lately.

"Miranda, you're zoning out again." he waved him hand in front of my face.

"When do I never zone out?"

"Touché! You ready to go fight in a few days?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Ok. Truth is I'm not either."

"Who would be?"

"I don't know."

"I don't want her to fight."

"I don't either." he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"She'll be ok, besides she's not even allowed to fight yet."

"Yet, there's always that word."

"In this time period, it's inevitable. There's nothing we can do."

"I know."

"Then why are you complaining?"

"Cuz I can and I'm worried." he chuckled.

"She will be safe." he kissed my forehead.

"What was that for?"

" I don't know, reassurance."

"It wasn't another test was it?"

"No, not this time."

The week past by quickly and soon we loaded to fight. They weren't taking us out of the district this time, we were just going up the district. The ride was short, besides we didn't go that far. I must have blocked the next few minutes out of my mind because the next moment it was raining fire. There were shots being fired everywhere, and that's when I saw her. The girl only a few years younger then me, with a life waiting for her. I ran towards her, it was just like my nightmare. I pushed myself to run faster as I saw a few peacekeepers train there guns on her. She fired at a few making them retaliate and shoot back at her, I was halfway there when I saw the bullet hit her fragile chest. I stopped in my tracks, shocked that they would shoot at a young girl. The Capitol really was heartless.

"Miranda we have to go."

"Ava." I whispered, I took off again towards her crumpled figure that now lay on the ground. I saw the giant hovercraft stop just above her, and I forced myself to run even faster to reach her. I was too late, they picked the girl up and she was gone. I could feel someone's hand on my arm, and I pushed it off.

"Miranda we have to go." I knew it was Landon, but I couldn't make myself move. He grabbed my arm again and pulled me to make me start moving. This time I didn't run as fast, I didn't need too. A few minutes later we boarded back up and made our way towards the underground tunnels. I couldn't focus on anything anymore. I just went through the motions, Landon helped me back to our room. I sat on his bed quiet and as he would put it, zoned out. I didn't know how it happened but I ended up with my face in his chest and his arms around my shaking body. I couldn't process everything at the same time, so I settled on slowly replaying my thoughts.

It started when we got off the vehicles, there were bullets flying everywhere. Ginger, the tall girl who was in our training class took a bullet to her chest. I took a deep breath to keep from crying. Skyler, an average height boy with blonde hair took a bullet to his knee. A few soldiers I didn't know, one with bright red hair took out a few peacekeepers as he went down. A short girl with dark brown hair I saw everyday as I worked on the fields crumpled to the ground as the bullet hit her in the forehead. I shuttered thinking of the poor girl I barely knew.

"It's ok Miranda." he whispered to me breaking my thought processes.


	7. So stupid, and now gone

**I'm really excited about this chapter, I created this story actually on this part I made up on my old phone, after reading all three hunger games books. Wow im excited, hope you like and you know review on how you think of it I like hearing opinions on how they view my things.**

**PART SEVEN**

My thoughts wondered towards what happened again. After the poor short girl got hit my attention slowly headed towards the other girl. I noticed her long light brown hair, and her fragile looking figure. I kept replaying the moment when the bullet went into her chest. I couldn't get the memory out of my head.

"Ava!" I cried into his chest. He patted my back, and whispered sentences I could barely hear.

"Miranda, you'll be ok. You'll get through this."

I lay on my bed in a fetal position, listening to Landon's even breathing from the bunk below. I slid my legs over the edge and jumped off the bed. I ran my hand along the wall and made my way towards Ava's room, I walked in and sat in the corner of her room. I knew she wasn't coming back, but I still didn't move from my spot.

In what I would call the morning, Landon found me in Ava's room. He sat across from me as I stayed curled up in the corner.

"Miranda, you can't mourn forever. She would want you to live your life. For her, I know you love and miss her I do too." I looked at him, I could hear his words but I couldn't make myself make sense of them.

I sat curled up in the corner, no how could I have let her go. How could he have let her go? She wasn't ready, she was still a child! He tried to comfort me, but I was so mad at him, at myself. I wouldn't listen to him, everything he said went in one ear out the other. It was driving me mad, my mind replayed the moment over and over again.

He reached out to touch my shoulder for the millionth time, and I broke. I shoved past him, past his useless help. I ran, I didn't know where I was going but I ran. As fast as I could, I bolted out of the entrance I had forgotten existed. I could hear footsteps behind me but I ignored it. It was pouring rain so I was drenched within minutes of running. I hadn't felt rain in forever but it didn't stop me from progressing foreword. I ran for so long that at a point I couldn't carry myself any farther and I collapsed to the ground.

My actions were stupid, I see that now. Of course I would realize that after I am captured by peacekeepers. I was brought in and they strapped me to a table, it was cold and I was still in wet clothes. My gray issued shirt stained with mud and smelled of mold. My jeans clung to my legs and it was a dissatisfying feeling, the air was permeated with perfume.

"She's awake." I turned my head to see a terrifying looking woman dolled up with bright blue hair. She looked sickening to me, what was wrong with these people?

"How is the poor little traitor doing?"

"No better then the pathetic capital woman who's torturing me." I spat.

"Watch your language sweet heart, we do have you captured."

"Why? You destroyed what this great country was with your twisted ways!" I shouted. I was slapped, and the pain stung for some time.

"We did nothing! It was you insignificant stupid little uncultured people that destroyed this wonderful Capitol." I growled at her and she glared at me with discuss.

"Take her to the cells." I was unstrapped, I tried to fight but they were too strong and my mind was too distracted. The tall man that held me down growled at me as he shoved me into the cell and slammed the door behind me.

"Why don't you just lock me up in a tower with fire breathing dragons to hide me!" I yelled.

"Shut up. No one wants to hear you talk."

"I'm pretty sure you're the one no one wants to hear talk. Why am I even here!"

"Because you're not one of us."

"That's not true!"

"You aren't with us your against us." with that he left and I was alone in the dark.

"Miranda?" My head shot up when I heard my name.

"Who's there?" I was crouched and ready to pounce. At who or what, I didn't know.

"Miranda, it's me."

"Mom?"

"Oh, sweetie. What happened to you?"

"We got away, Ava, Landon and me. We got away, and then they sent us into the soldier program. Mama Ava's dead."

"What!"

"They sent her to fight, and she died in the battle. I couldn't save her."

"How did you end up here?"

"I was being stupid and ran. I ran until I collapsed and they got me." she sighed and I could hear her cry.

"We'll get out I promise." I sat on the floor of my dark cell, I could barely see anything. A light came down the hall, and mom gasped.

"Hide in the back of your cell Miranda. No matter what you hear stay quiet don't show yourself." I did as she told me and curled into a ball in the back corner of the cell. The light stopped at the cell across from me and I saw a figure and mom in the other cell. Her hair was grey now and her expression looked tired and worried.

"Hello Tari."

"Dean." I held back a gasp, it was my father.

"How have you been?"

"The same I was yesterday and the day before. And every other day since you turned your family in!"

"You know I had to do it Tari."

"No you didn't. You've risked your children's life's. They could be dead by now!"

"I didn't want them to get hurt. I love my children, I love you but I had to do it." I struggled to keep quiet but there was so much I wanted to tell him. I wanted to yell at him, if he hadn't turned us in Ava might still be alive! I hadn't realized I had made my way closer to them and the light. Mom sensed my change in attitude and jumped to keep me hidden

"You probably killed our children! You've already killed our closest friends!" My mouth fell open, I lost my father and my sister. Landon lost everything at the moment, he might even be thinking he's lost me. How selfish could I be?

"I don't want to talk to you anymore Dean, leave."

"You were chatty with the person in the cell behind me, should I see who it is?" I moved back into my corner trying to hide, how stupid can I keep getting?

"No, there's no need." she replied, her reply only made him more curious. I hid my face in my arms and knees to keep him from noticing who I was.

"Come out and show yourself girl." I stayed hidden.

"Show yourself or I'm coming in." I stayed in my curled up position. I heard keys jingle and I curled into myself even more. I felt hands go under my arms and pulled me up, I turned my head away from him.

"Dean leave the girl alone, she already scared as it is." he laughed and grabbed my chin, so I could look at him. He gasped and let me go, and backed out off my cell.

"Tari, is that who I think it is?" she stayed quiet as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Miranda, how did you get here?" I glared at him and kept quiet, I turned my head away from him. I heard my cell close and his footsteps fade away.

"I'm sorry Sweetie."

"I'm not ready to talk yet mom." she sighed and I returned to my corner.

After what I would call two hours the peacekeeper that hauled me down here to begin with came down. He dragged me out of the small cell and back to where they had me trapped when I first awoke. I was to numb to really care, the sickly looking woman from earlier came in.

"Time to tell us where your other rebels are hidden."

"When I die." I spat. She grimaced and poked a sharp object into my arm. I groaned at the pain, and she smiled.

"I think you should tell me where your people are hidden or else-"

"Thats enough Crystal. I've got it from here." the woman frowned and left the room. It was my father, I looked at him and then away as soon as he caught my gaze.

"Miranda why are you here?"

"Why do you care?"

"Miranda stop being childish and answer me."

"Why? After everything you put us through, don't I deserve to be a child. I had to grow up when I was a child. Because of you!"

"Stop your infernal bickering!" he yelled.

"Thanks to you your daughter is dead! Ava is dead and its all your fault!" I cried, I had tears running down my face. Ava is dead, and I couldn't save her. I broke my promise to my mom, she told me to keep her safe and I failed.

"Take the girl back to her cell, she's not going to answer today." I didn't struggle as the guard dragged me to my cell. This time for some unexplained reason he was being a little nicer and laid me in my cell since I didn't want to move. I curled in on myself and cried, I cried out my sisters name. I broke the promise to keep her safe and I failed. I fell asleep crying, as my mother from her cell sang to me.

My mind kept replaying her death, I was five feet away from her. If I was just fast enough I could have saved her. The bullet went right through her, if I was faster I could have stopped it from hitting her. I was not faster then a speeding bullet.

Tari's POV

I watched as she cried herself to sleep, I knew what it was like to lose a loved one. So I let her vent and cry herself out. After she fell asleep, Dean walked down to my cell.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just to talk."

"What did you do to her? Shes been crying for a while."

"Is Ava really dead?"

"From what she's told me yes. Yes Ava is dead."

"She blames me."

"I blame you!"

"Common Tari-"

"No listen, they put all three of them in that damned soldier program. If you hadn't brought the peacekeepers your daughter would be alive. Miranda would not be broken the way she is."

"You know why I had to do it Tari."

"A moment of weakness in a strong mans head."

"Now Tari, don't be-" his sentence was cut short by Miranda's screams.


	8. The flight

PART EIGHT

Miranda's POV

My throat hurt from the scream that ripped from my chest. This one hurt more then any other nightmare scream I've ever had. Everything was shaking, or it could have just been me. I felt someone wrap there arms around me, it was too dark to see. They can't take me back to that room, I started to struggle.

"Miranda its ok." I could hear mom but she wasn't the person holding me. I took deep breathes trying to make my shallow breathing normal.

"It was just a dream sweetie." I shook my head.

"No, no it wasn't Ava is gone. I wasn't fast enough." I started to cry again.

"You see what this has done to her? She use to be strong, stubborn, and she's still a child." I knew who it was who was holding me. A thought hit me, the keys were by my leg. I wanted out I wanted back home; I wanted my mother home with me. I slowly slid my hand towards the keys, and grabbed them faking a deep breathe. I was still crying, even if my new mission was to get free I kept thinking of my sister.

"Ava, is gone." I whispered, I pretended to shift my weight as I slid the keys into my back pocket. I crawled away from him; I didn't know who he was anymore. He certainly wasn't my father anymore.

"Miranda." he whispered

"Don't touch me. I'm fine, I've been fine."

"Dean." I heard her rattle the bars.

"I can't let you out." she groaned.

"Then let us sleep. I won't have anymore nightmares." I snapped. He closed my cell door and headed off.

"How long does it take him to leave this tunnel?"

"A minute or two why?"

"I have his keys."

"Miranda!"

"That was a real nightmare; I only acted that very last part. I already know I'm going to hell, spare me the lecture."

"Why are you going to hell?"

"I've done things no good person would ever do."

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"That's not what I meant by I'm going to hell mom. And no I am not."

"Alright, he should be gone now." I slid the keys out of my pocket and unlocked my cell. I slipped over to moms and tried finding the key for her cell.

"Bingo." I slid her door open and she hugged me.

"Let's go, and I don't have time to like boys for the past couple months mom."

I saw the figure, before I could react. His movements matched my old friends, it was my old friends son. The teen went to slip in the door when I caught him by the arm. Surprised, he put up a fight until he recognized my voice.

"Stay still, pretend we're having a nice chat and I'll let you take her." he stopped fighting, but like his father he stayed alert.

"Where is she? Why are you doing this?"

"I know what I did was wrong, but I promise you she is safe. Your parents are safe as well. You can only save her, I'll keep your parents safe. After all they were my friends."

"Why?"

"No time for that. Listen to me, what happened to Ava?"

"She was shot, before Miranda or I could make it to her the Capitol took her. We assume she's dead by now." I nodded, and let him go slightly.

"Your parents are safe, just take Miranda home, and take Tari home as well."

"I won't tell you were the rebel base is Mr. Dean."

"I don't expect you too. I will find out what happened to Ava though." he nodded. I went to search for my keys they were gone, Miranda.

"Landon, take care of them." he nodded and slipped into the door.

"I'm hurt now." I heard that voice before, my heart skipped a beat.

"Landon!" I heard him chuckle and I held my hand out towards his voice. It was really dark down here. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. I hugged him tight.

"What are the odds you were in the same tunnel your father came out of?" he asked

"What are the odds my cell was across from my mothers?" I replied

"Hi Ms. Tari."

"Hello Landon. Now we have to skip introductions and go before we're caught." he held my hand as we escaped the tunnel.

We somehow managed to escape the small Capitol prison. We were still in district 8, but we needed to find the way back underground. We went a long way before we decided to rest at an old abandoned house. We hid in the attic of the old half broken house, I sat next to my mother.

"That was very smart of you Miranda."

"What was?" I asked

"Taking your fathers keys."

"That nightmare was real, that scream was real."

"When did you start having nightmares?"

"After we made it to the underground rebel base."

"Thank you Landon."

"No problem Ms. Tari." she hugged him.

"What happened to Ava?" I sighed deeply, and looked at Landon. He gave me a sad smile.

"They put her in the soldier program. Before I knew it she had gone up in levels, and she was sent to fight with us at the last minute. The peacekeepers swarmed us, and I got separated from Ava. When I went to find her they had their guns trained on her, I ran as fast as I could to get to her. I heard the gun go off and I was so close to her. The bullet hit her, and before Landon or I could reach her the Capitol hovercrafts picked her up and left." I saw tears in her eyes and I couldn't take it anymore, I stood up and walked to the window.

"She hasn't taken it well. When it happened it tore her up. She stayed curled up in a ball for almost a week in a corner of Ava's room."

After I let them get away I went to search for Ava. I entered the room and said hello to Alana. I walked up to Machiavelli, and told him to look for a Ava Howe.

"Dean, there is no Ava Howe. There is a Jane doe in the infirmary though could be her. She took a nasty bullet to her chest and is recovering as we speak." I nodded and made my way down to the hospital. I went to the desk and asked for her, they sent me to her room. She had a bandage wrapped around her chest and was half awake. I sat next to her bed.

"Ava, can you hear me?" her eyes fluttered and she looked at me.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Ava, do you know what happened?"

"I was fighting, and I went to protect Miranda. A peacekeeper shot me, and I was carted away to a Capitol hospital. Daddy I wanna go home to Miranda, and Landon."

"I'm sorry Ava you can't."

"Why?" she grew a little panicked.

"Calm down sweetheart. I can't let you go, they already have you on file here. If I let you go, they'll track you down. They'll kill the both of us."

"But I want to go home." she started to cry a little.

"I'll find a way to let you go home Ava I promise. For now you'll have to live with Landon's parents until I can get you home." she nodded and her eyes widened.

"Landon and Miranda made it back home right? His parents are alive?"

"They made it back home, they should be safe. His parents are alive, they live in secret so you will be with them ok?" she nodded.

"Why did you turn us in?"

"I lost my brother in a battle, then I lose my sister. It's terrible, I wanted to save her but I couldn't." I whispered. Landon came up to me and hugged me tight. He was still talking to mom as I buried my face in his chest, I listened to their conversation.

"When we first got out in the fight, she kicked ass. Once she saw Ava she in a way lost it. It was like she broke down on the inside but was normal on the outside."

"I know what it's like to lose someone close. I lost my sister while she was fighting; a swarm of what they call tracker jackets attacked her."

"I guess it's a good thing she took off, she wouldn't have found you."

"She was only in there for about a week, try being in a cage like that for years."

"It's going to take sometime before we can actually make it towards the rebel base. We can make our way back home during the night. We should get rest until we need to leave. I'll take first watch." I pulled out of his arms, mom had already made makeshift sleeping areas.

"I'll do it sweetheart you sleep." my mother told him. I lay down next to Landon and curled into a ball, he pulled me closer to him.


	9. One move, your history

PART NINE

I fell into a dreamless sleep, it was better then having nightmares which was all I had since my father turned us in. When I woke up I didn't want to move, so I kept my eyes closed. I was just thinking to myself, and I started to reminisce about everything.

~The old rebel base was just a bunch of abandoned buildings, we hid and luckily weren't discovered by luck. Landon and I were sitting in Ava's room as she took a nap. I leaned against the wall of her old pink room, my legs were stretched out in front of me. Landon sat close to me with my legs across his lap, I use to love it when he read. I wasn't much for reading like Ava is-was. I use to love to hear Landon read one of her books aloud. It was an old book something about witches and wizards and a boy with a scar, I never really paid attention to the story. I just liked to hear his voice as he read to me and Ava. He had the book resting on my legs, his hand was on my calf keeping the book from falling.

I slowly started to think of other memories. When I was real little, Ava was maybe three at the time my mom was teaching me new moves. We were always taught at a very young age how to fight, my parents had been close friends with Landon's for as long as I could remember. Mom had just taught me a simple defense technique.

"Okay Landon, I need you to attack her from behind. It might hurt because she's suppose to take you down."

"She won't hurt me, she's a girl." I had turned to glare at him, and he gave a smug smile. We were friends there too, but it was that cooties stage every child goes through. So I didn't really like him the way I do now at the time. He did as mom told him and he attacked me from behind, I used all my strength and launched him over me so that he was now on his back.

"Ow." he mumbled.

"Very good Miranda. Oh and are you ok Landon?" he nodded and I smiled at him.

"Girl can't hurt you?" I asked and he frowned at me. Most of our training went like that, we teased each other.

That memory had me thinking of the time when we were older. We were maybe thirteen at the time, and we were talking in Ava's room.

"Admit it M. You can't take me down even if you tried."

"Wanna bet? I can take you down so hard you'll have a headache for weeks." he laughed.

"No way Howe. You're just a girl."

"How many times do I need to prove to you I can take you down even if I'm a girl?"

"Ya, when clocks count backwards will I believe that!" mom hated it when we used our moves for rough housing.

"Ok, I'll keep watch on who can beat who." Ava called. She was maybe ten at the time and always liked to see us wrestle.

"No way, you'll chose your sister."

"Nope I'll be fair." he laughed and we stood up. I went through all the moves in my head on how to take him down. Sadly that was a fight I didn't win that day, but from then on I beat him at almost every wrestling match we had after that.

I remember a recent memory from maybe a year or two ago. I think it was right after we had made it to the underground rebel base. I was teaching Ava the best I could all the moves mom had taught me. I remember using Landon as my demonstration, puberty had been very kind to him. He went from the brown haired, short, awkward child to a tall, slightly muscled teen that I had fallen for. I had my hair down and I was in my old black tank top and green cargo pants. Ava had her hair back in a braid with her light blue shirt and sweats. We were relaxing essentially, Landon had his white sleeveless shirt and jeans that were slightly ripped. I was demonstrating how to twist your attackers arm behind them. As I did I quickly told Landon

"Dude, if you elbow me you won't be happy." he cracked up laughing remembering how he had elbowed my breast when we were younger.

"What?" Ava looked confused, so we managed to tell her the story between his laughing and my irritated glances.

"Ok Ava, try it."

"With what?"

"Landon. He's the demonstration and the practice," I told her.

"All because I elbowed you." he sighed.

"Definitely."

"Hey maybe after you're done teaching Ava, we can wrestle."

"No, because you'll know the moves I taught her and beat me."

"Exactly!" I laughed at him, Ava had successfully pinned his arm back.

"Fine." He smiled his little boy smile that always made me smile back, even when I was mad or sad.

I stood at one end of the room and he stood at the other, Ava called start and I stood on my side and pretended to fuss with my nails.

"Miranda what are you doing?"

"Hold on, does this look like a chipped nail to you?" of course my nails were broken and chipped, I just need a distraction. He rolled his eyes and walked over to me, while he was distracted I wrapped my leg around his and shoved. He went toppling over, and unfortunately so did I. He had grabbed my hand and brought me down with him. I landed on him hard and he groaned.

"Remember when we were younger and you told me a girl couldn't hurt you? What do you say now?"

"I say get you're elbow out of my stomach." Ava laughed at us, she always liked to watch us wrestle. Until we landed on the ground, then we just lay there bored and tired.

"Im gunna go to my room and read." she left the room. I was still laying on Landon, with my chin in his chest.

"Dude, get your chin out of my chest. You're hurting me." I placed my arms folded under my chin.

"What I meant to say, get off."

"Too tired." he laughed, and pulled a stray piece of hair out of my face. His fingertips just barely grazing the side of my face. He moved shifting his weight under me, so now I was completely on top of him, not half way like I was before. He placed his arms on my back, like he was hugging me.

"One move and you're tired already?"

"Hey, I was teaching Ava. So technically I did more then one move."

"Ya, whatever." I laughed at him since he had repositioned, my face was just inches from his. I stared at his eyes, they were a light gray. I was still staring at his eyes until I noticed his head had moved closer to mine. Our foreheads were almost touching, and he kissed me. I heard Ava clear her throat and I rolled off Landon and sat up. I could tell she knew what happened not to mention my face was probably red.

"What's up Ava?" I asked.

"I was gunna ask if you could read to me, I don't feel like reading myself."

"Ya sure, you're like Miranda you're lazy." she laughed at Landon's comment. Me and Ava sat on his bed, she was sitting in my lap and I leaned against Landon. He started to read, and Ava whispered into my ear

"I was gunna ask you to read but I see your lips were busy."

"Shut up Ava." I whispered back at her, I could feel my face turn red again. She giggled and then she whispered into my ear again.

"Well, what happened? I want details."

"N-nothing happened. I don't know, we kissed and that's all I really had time to process." I told her it was quiet enough that hopefully Landon hadn't heard. I hadn't realized he had stopped reading.

"You know you two don't whisper quietly. You're very loud." that was the third time in maybe thirty minutes that I had blushed. After that we both acted like he hadn't kissed me, and that the whole five minutes Ava had left the room didn't happen.~

I opened my eyes, enough reminiscing for right now. Landon was sitting up and mom was asleep.

"How long have you been up?" I asked

"Not that long, go back to sleep." I sat up and moved to sit next to him.

"I'm not tired."

"Who are you? The Miranda I know is always lazy and tired."

"I had enough nightmares to last a lifetime. I don't want to sleep." he rubbed my back for a few minutes before sitting back in his usual position.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yea, peachy." he could hear the lie in my voice.

"Miranda."

"What am I suppose to say? I was stupid to leave, and I lost my sister. I saved my mother but also endangered her because now she'll be hunted by the Capitol again like we are. My father turned us in, and he acts like a Capitol citizen."

"Miranda, you saved your mom and she wasn't happy in that cell either. We couldn't stop what happened to Ava, we tried but we couldn't. Your father isn't all that bad."

"How do you know?"

"Before I came to rescue you, he caught me. Told me to take you home, to take your mom home. He asked about Ava and said he'd look into it, see if he was really alive or if she- didn't make it. He went to look for his keys and shook his head as he let me go. I assume you have them?"

"Yeah, I had his keys. I tossed them in someone's cell before we left."

"How'd you get them?"

"I woke up screaming, I had dreamt Ava's death over and over again. He came into my cell to comfort me and I grabbed his keys. They were right next to my leg, and I took them and told him to leave me alone." he put an arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks for coming to rescue me."

"I don't think I needed to, you looked like you had it under control."

"On the outside it looked like it, but on the inside I was scared I'd lose mom. And I felt terrible for what happened, how I was so stupid."

"It was a mistake, everyone makes them." I nodded but not because I agreed with him.

"Look, Miranda. I know you, you're not letting this go are you?"

"You know me to well."

"That I do. I also know you like me."

"I don't think now is the time for this conversation."

"No, I agree. Im sorry."

"It's fine." he hugged me closer to him.

"Get some sleep, we've still got a few hours before we have to move."

"That's the thing Landon I don't want to sleep. You get some sleep and I'll watch. Just let mom sleep, she could use it."

"I don't-I'm not really tired." I nodded and leaned against him. His arm still around my shoulders, he used his other hand to lift my chin to look at him.

"What?" I asked

"Everything is gunna be ok, we'll make it back home safe and sound. Everything will be back to normal."

"As normal as it can get at this point."

"Well do you want to go back to normal?"

"I don't know." he still had my chin in between two of his fingers. I looked in his gray eyes, they reflected the confusion I felt at the moment. I went to look away when he kissed me.

"I think I might take a nap before we head out." I nodded still a little confused by what happened. Is this one of his tests? Why would he do that while we're hiding out in an abandoned house? Is he mentally backwards at the moment? Has he had enough sleep?

I woke them up when the sun had officially set, and the noise outside grew silent. I crawled over to Landon and shook his shoulder, he looked at me and grabbed my arm. He pulled me into a hug and then got up to wake mom.

We made our way through the mostly deserted neighborhood. Since the war no cars were allowed after dark unless you were a peacekeeper. We walked until the sun was about to rise, and we were almost home.

"We're almost there, maybe another block or two and we'll be home." I nodded, as we headed into an abandoned building. We sat in the attic, mom cross legged next to me, and Landon sitting across from me.

"What rebel base is this?"

"It's underground, they told us every district has an underground system in case of emergencies."

"Not every district." I looked at Landon confused.

"The tunnels to district 2, 6, 13, and 7 have collapsed taking out a massive chunk of rebels with it."

"That's terrible."

We slept a little that night, day actually. When we awoke we headed down the attics stairs. I heard a noise and stopped Landon and mom from moving.

"I hear something, ima go check it out."

"I'll come with."

"No! I've got this." I headed down the last few steps of the stairs.

"It's good to see you again, child." I froze, why did it have to be her. The sickening looking woman who I first encountered while I was tied to a table.

"Really? Cuz it's not good to see you again."

"Shut your insignificant little mouth."

"See, thing is I don't want to."

"Once the peacekeepers find you, it'll be a pleasant death sentence."

"You came alone."

"No I didn't." I analyzed her expression, she was lying. Her eyes darted to the left when she told me she wasn't alone. Her hand resting on her hip, thinking I'd come unprepared.

"Your alone, with no weapons."

"No I'm not!"

"Prove it."

"Shut up you little prat!" she was momentarily distracted by her anger, now was my chance. I closed the distance between us and took her leg out from under her. She collapsed and I pinned her arms down with my knees and pulled out the knife I had in my shoe. I held it to her neck,

"Wanna lie again?" I asked, her face drained of color and she looked terrified.

"Not so tough when I'm not strapped down are you?"

"How many rebels are you hiding up there?"

"What does it matter?"

"You set a significant number of rebels out, how many do you have up there?"

"Thirty."

"Lies! You only set free fifteen!"

"Who says I didn't recruit more on my way here?"

"I have back up!"

"Why would you? You only hoped to find me, do you want me to call down the others. We can keep you hostage for a while." I had the dull side of the blade touching her throat, I wasn't actually going to slice her neck open. I was already going to hell, I'm trying to redeem myself best I can.

"Miranda?"


	10. Back home

PART TEN

"Yes?" it was Landon but I didn't break my gaze from the Capitol woman.

"What's going on?"

"Found her, she's trying to take me back. Told you I had others." this woman truly looked terrified, I hated seeing her expression like this.

"I've got rope, we can tie her up and leave her outside for peacekeepers to find her."

"Fine, but one small move and your throat is sliced." Landon knew I couldn't do it, that I wouldn't take her life. I let her sit up as he tied the rope around her torso and connect it to her feet. She stared at me in disbelief, and Landon eyed me warily.

"Miranda, that's your name child?"

"What does it matter?"

"No matter, it's just my child had a friend named that." I studied her, she did look familiar but all Capitol people looked alike to me.

"Landon, help me get her up."

"Landon?" she whispered, she looked at him then at me. She was figuring something out that I couldn't tell what it was. We took her outside, he kissed my forehead and went inside. I stayed and I double checked her rope.

"He's your boyfriend?"

"Landon? Uhm, no. No he's not."

"He kissed you."

"He's my best friend, always has been. Always will be, why do you care?"

"Curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." she flinched at my words.

"I wasn't going to kill you, I wouldn't do that. Even if you tortured me I wouldn't have sliced your throat. An empty threat." I started to ramble to myself as I spoke to her.

"Good luck out here." I walked back into the house and we left through the back.

We finally made it back to the rebel base, and they assigned mom Ava's room. While they bumped me and Landon a few levels down, at least we weren't fighting anymore. She walked into Ava's room with her issued clothes in her arms.

"Goodnight mom."

"Where do you and Landon sleep?"

"Next room over."

"Together?"

"They're bunk beds."

"How did Ava get this room, by herself?"

"She calls dibs like its her last word to breathe."

"So you two sleep in the same room?"

"Yes, mom there's nothing between us, we've been friends forever."

"That kiss at the abandoned house said otherwise." she whispered. My blood ran cold a little, how did she?

"That was nothing." I told her and headed for my room. I jumped onto my bed as Landon came out of the bathroom.

"You ok?" I nodded.

"You weren't really gunna kill her were you?"

"No. Did she seem, familiar to you? Like she knew us."

"Well she did torture you for a week."

"Mmm, but I never told her anything."

"She asked about your name, did she not know it the whole time she was hurting you?"

"Nope, she never asked. She asked about your name though. Probably memorizing our names to take us in when we aren't looking." he laughed, but it wasn't his normal light laugh. It was his dark laugh that lacked humor.

"Go to bed Miranda, we're home now." he lay in his bed while I lay in mine staring at the ceiling. After some time I could hear his even breathing, he was asleep. I didn't want to sleep, I was tired of nightmares.

It'd been maybe a month since we've been back, we tried helping mom get into the rhythm of scheduling but she was having a hard time. She was still iffy on the whole idea of me and Landon sleeping in the same room. It was late one night and mom was in Ava's room, as me and Landon talked in our room.

"So, how've you been?"

"I'm good, just worried about mom." he nodded, he was leaning against the wall near the beds. I walked up to him and stood right in front of him.

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded

"Tell me the truth. Do you like me?"

"Like, how?"

"Like me, Miranda you know what I mean."

"Why do you care?"

"I want to know." Should I? What the hell.

"Yes."

"So I was right?"

"You were right."

"Then, can I kiss you?" I shrugged, and he pulled on the front of my shirt to pull me closer. He kissed me, and broke away a minute later,

"Do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you?" he asked

"How long?"

"Very long time." I laughed and he pulled me in for another kiss. I heard mom clear her throat, oh god it was another awkward moment happening again. I turned to see her at the doorway,

"Can I talk to you for a moment Miranda?" I walked out of the room with her right behind me.

"Nothing going on?"

"This is the first time it's happened! Besides we sleep in separate beds, can't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, I just don't like the idea of you two sleeping in the same room together!"

"What are we gunna do? You raised me better then that. His parents raised him better then that! Besides I can take him down if necessary."

"I just, be careful don't do anything stupid Miranda."

"I won't." I walked into the room and closed the door once I heard her leave.

"Still glad you saved her?"

"Yes, she's just getting on my nerves." I replied, he kissed me again and I hoped onto my bed as he stood wrapping his arms around my legs.

"I miss Ava, she didn't bother us like mom does." he laughed.

"I locked the door so she won't eavesdrop." he nodded and smiled at me. That's when I heard a knock at the door, I groaned and he laughed at me as he opened the door.

"Miranda, you should. Come here now." I popped up and jumped off my bed and headed towards the door.

"Ava?" I couldn't believe it.


	11. So close to being normal again, now gone

PART ELEVEN

Tari's POV

I opened the room door expecting Miranda.

"Dean?"

"Hi, Tari."

"What are you doing here? You didn't-"

"No, Ava brought us here."

"Us?" and sure enough standing behind him were Alison and Mark. They almost didn't look like themselves, they were covered in Capitol makeup and clothing.

"Alison, Mark. Your alive!" I hugged Alison, she was my best friend and I was glad she was alive.

"I would like to see Landon." I nodded to her and pointed down the hall,

"Next room over." I whispered, she nodded and headed that way with Mark trailing behind her.

"I didn't see the entrance, Ava made sure none of us saw the way in or the way out." I nodded.

"Dean, Miranda still won't forgive you. I still finding it hard to forgive you. Ava, she's alive?" And sure enough my little girl walked into view and hugged me before saying she had to go talk to Miranda.

Miranda's POV

"Ava? Is it really you?" she nodded and I hugged her. I almost hadn't recognized her, she had Capitol clothes on. Her hair was the only thing that I recognized about her.

"They gave mom your room."

"I know, I just saw her. Maybe when her and dad move to their own room I'll get it back."I stared at her in disbelief, dad?

"What?"

"Dad, he's here."

"Ava how could you bring him here? He turned us in!"

"No! Miranda listen, remember how you always told me there two types of people in this world? The Capitols puppets and the rebels. Then you would tell me there are those extremely rare people who are both?"

"Yes I remember."

"Dad is one of those extremely rare people who is both." I didn't know if I actually believed her. She looked at Landon and he hugged her.

"Landon, there's someone who wants to see you out in the hallway." he hesitantly stepped around her and walked into the tunnel hallway.

"Oh my god Ava I thought you were dead!" she gave me a sad smile.

"No, I'm right here."

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" I hugged her close to me.

I let her go still holding her hand in mine.

"Miranda, come out into the hallway." I heard Landon call, I slowly walked into the hall. Only to be greeted by the Capitol woman we tied up and left at the abandoned house. That's why she asked for my name, for his. His parents were alive. I stood there still in shock. My first reaction was to pull Ava behind me, and get ready to attack.

"No, Miranda. Its Mrs. Alison." Ava whispered to me. Alison walked towards me and my automatic reaction was a step back. She paused, and hugged me.

"It's good to see you Miranda."

"I can say the same, I think."

"I am so sorry for what I had to do! I hadn't recognized you, you've grown into such a beautiful young woman." she let me go and I stood there feeling awkward. Oh god, I had threatened my best friends mother. I threatened to kill her in front of him, I felt a little sick. I covered my mouth, I was definitely going to be sick, I ran into the bathroom and threw up my stomachs contents.

"Miranda? You ok?" it was Ava

"Not really."

"Why?"

"Because I threatened to kill her over a month ago. I threatened to kill my best friends mother, does that not make you sick?"

"It's ok Miranda, I didn't recognize her at first either." his mother walked into the bathroom and looked at me.

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"What's wrong Anda?" she use to call me that when I was a child.

"I threatened to kill you, that's what's wrong."

"You didn't mean it though, you said so yourself that it was just an empty threat. That you wouldn't have done it anyway."

"Still! I threatened to kill my best friends mother, in front of him. His mother!" I started to feel a little sick again.

"Deep breaths Anda, deep breaths. It's ok, I forgive you. I'm sure he does too." I rinsed my mouth out, and hugged her again.

"I am so sorry."

"It's ok darling." I heard a knock at the bathroom door, and looked in that direction.

"You ok?" he asked, I shrugged. I was, but I wasn't.

"It's late, I guess I'll head to bed." I walked past Landon and jumped up on my bed.

"You two share a room?" now it was his turn to explain everything.

"Yea, Ava is good at calling dibs. She use to have Mrs. Tari's room." his mothers eyes widened a little.

"Ok, well goodnight Landon, Miranda." she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Ava was still in the room.

"What happened while I was gone?" she asked

"Mom took your room, she's still not use to the arm schedule. And that's pretty much it."

"How did you get mom here?"

"They captured me."

"What?"

"It was after you'd been gone for like a week. I broke down and took off, I was captured and they took me in. I was put in a cell across from mom, dad visited her and that's when he realized I was there. Mrs. Alison was the one who would torture me until dad took over. He wouldn't do it though. And then I escaped and took mom with me, Landon came to help too."

"Miranda, why did you do that?"

"She was, she broke down after you were taken away." she looked at him and then at me. He jumped on my bed and sat next to my legs.

"Why don't you sleep with us tonight Ava. Mom has your room." she nodded

"I moved your clothes into the dresser with mine, so mom could put hers in the drawers." she nodded and went to the dresser to grab her clothes. She walked into the bathroom to change, Landon pulled me into a siting position next to him.

"What's up?" I asked, he shrugged. He leaned closer to me and kissed me, I heard Ava giggle. I looked at her and she smiled at me. She looked normal in her baggy t-shirt and shorts.

"I guess I missed a lot more then just you rescuing mom."

"I guess you did." I told her, she smiled.

"So you two a couple now?"

"I don't know, this happened just today." her eyes widened and she smiled again. She climbed into my bed and Landon jumped down and lay on his bed.

Landon was the first to fall asleep.

"So, you two have been smooching?"

"I wouldn't call it that. We've just kissed a few times."

"Is that why Mrs. Alison was a little iffy on the idea of you two in the same room?"

"Yes, it makes me miss it just being you me and Landon."

"That was fun."

"It was. Mom came along and offered to switch rooms with Landon. He declined in a way that mom couldn't re-offer to switch." she laughed

"So you two kissed?"

"Yes Ava! Quit asking the same question! You knew I liked him quit making a big deal out of it."

"Ok, ok. How can I not make a big deal out of it? He kissed you!"

"Ava go to bed, I'm glad your back but I would like to sleep!" Landon groaned from the bottom bunk. I laughed at him,

"You two are loud."

"Sorry Landon." I told him, he groaned and I heard his breathing even out and he was asleep again. Ava giggled, and after a few minutes we both fell asleep.

In the morning Ava was gone, it made me panic. I jumped off the bed and looked around, where could she be? Landon grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Ava?"

"She got up early, left to talk to your mom." I let out a sigh of relief, it wasn't a dream.

"You ok?" I nodded

"I uh, just got a little scared. I thought I dreamt that she came back."

"She's here, everything is back to normal, with some exceptions." I laughed, and headed to the bathroom to change. I grabbed my gray shirt and black cargo pants.

"We have to go teach our parents how to get there schedules."

All seven of us went to get our schedules, I showed mom and still after a month she still couldn't do it. Ava tried to teach Dean, it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. Landon's parents tried but were confused just as were my parents. It had been another month. Before bed one night, I collapsed on his bed.

"Do you know how difficult that was? How do they not get it? Stick your hand in get your schedule your done!" he laughed at me.

"Could be worse." I got up to jump on my bed when he pulled me closer to him. He had his hands on my hips, I placed my arms around his torso awkwardly.

"It'll get easier after a while. I promise."

"How do you know?"

"I don't, I'm being optimistic. You should try it sometime."

"Eh, it's a lot of work."

"Stubborn, lazy, smart, and beautiful. All wrapped up together makes up my best friend named Miranda." I laughed

"I like those words!" he laughed, and leaned down to kiss me. I heard someone clear their throat from the doorway.

"God dam-" I groaned, "If you people don't stop coming into my room unannounced I am going to request a room where you people cannot find it! I would actually like a kiss from my boy-best friend." I looked at the door, who other than my father was standing there. He had a confused and bewildered expression on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We need to leave now."

"What did you do now? You didn't turn us in again did you?" I knew I was being mean, but I still hadn't forgiven him for what he had done.

"No, we must go now! The Capitol is planning on destroying the underground tunnels."

"What? Why didn't you tell the president of the system?"

"There's no time! I just now remembered, please. Trust me Miranda."

"How can I? You turned us in last time."

"Miranda, maybe we should listen to him." I looked at Landon then back at Dean.

"On the way we warn everyone we can." I told him.

"We will, please let's hurry. I already have Ava, your mom and Landon's parents."

We left in a hurry, getting as many people out as we could. Dean seemed to know where he was going down here.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked him.

"As far as we can go."

"We can't go past district twelve. Thirteens underground passages were destroyed."

"Then we're going to twelve."

"Why are we even leaving?"

"The capitols planing on destroying all underground tunnels to stop the war. I want us as far away from district eight so the peacekeepers don't kill you."

"District twelve is probably thousands of miles away. How do you expect us to get there before they destroy the tunnels."

"I would hope you can run far, we have seven days to get there."

It was a grueling week, with only enough water to get us from one checkpoint to another before we replenished. I only hoped I could trust my father, I didn't like blindly running behind his requests. Just like Landon had told me, I was stubborn and I didn't want to trust my father not even now.

It took almost the whole week to get to district twelve. We hid in an old building for the night, the next morning I awoke to the ground shaking violently. It was a man made earthquake, it was extremely unpleasant. That's when I knew the caves were gone, and the Capitol had taken another part of my life away as well. Ava stayed next to me, Landon on the other side. Mom sat across from me holding Deans hand, while Alison and Mark sat next to them.

"Welcome to your new life in district twelve." Dean told us, only a night here and I already hated it.


	12. The ending, and the dreadful beginning

PART TWELVE

It was a few days before the Capitol declared themselves the official winners. The rebels were ungraciously defeated, we were now Capitol slaves the rest of our lives. They sent peacekeepers out to track down every person in the district. Dean said there was no point in hiding, we were one of the last few people found. They took blood samples to track us if anything happened again.

When they destroyed the tunnels the took out a lot of rebels, causing our defeat. They issued us houses, since I was still a minor I stayed with my family.

It had been a few years, the Capitol was just now going to explain our punishment for rebelling. I would only hope it wasn't to drastic because of the years it took them to come up with this torture.

In the few years it took a lot had changed. Dean had passed away just last year, I never really forgave him for what he had done. I did however re-establish a small connection wit my father. We did begin talking again, but nothing beyond basic chatting. Mom didn't force me to talk to him, but she was always on alert about almost everything. Ava had become a healer, I keep in touch with her. It seems cliche for the two best friends to fall in love. Then call us cliche, Landon and I had married and we were having our first child. The baby was due in hopefully another week or two.

"You ready for our punishment?" I heard Landon ask.

"Punishment, why are we getting punished for the capitols idiocrocy?"

"Don't raise your voice it was only a question."

"I know. In other words no, I don't want to know what those monsters are going to do to us."

"Relax, how bad could it be?"

"You have no idea."

"Optimism, say it with me."

"You know I lack it."

"Just say it with me."

"Optimism."

We were to walk to a square in the middle of our town place- whatever you would call it. There we would be told our punishment, which I wasn't to excited about. I walked with Landon and Ava down to the square, they organized us into multiple groups. The justice building was large, and in front of it stood a stage. A odd, disturbing looking Capitol clone stood at the podium.

"We are here today, to have you all receive your punishment. After years of careful decision and ideas we have finally decided your fate. Unlike what we did to district thirteen we will spare some pitty on your lives. We all remember what happened to thirteen right? The president bombed it to the ground for rebelling! Now here is your mayor to deliver the capitols delightful news!" delightful? All I truly got our of what he said was 'bombed for rebelling' will that happen to us? The mayor, a burly man, with almost white hair walked to the podium.

"Hello all! We are gathered here to have the Capitol place their punishment on our shamed heads." shamed heads!? It sounds as if they're crowning us with our punishment! Landon squeezed my hand, it was his sign of calm down, but I couldn't calm down.

"The Capitol have decided the punishment to be a form of games, they call these games the Hunger games." games? How delirious are these Capitol people.

"In the hunger games one boy and one girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen will be chosen to play. They must fight each other to the death, only one victor shall win. Each district will give a boy and girl tribute, only one district will have a victor. This event will be televised for all districts to see, it is mandatory for you all to watch." I stood there in shock, one boy and girl will give away there lives to have us watch? This was a punishment made for hell. For our rebellion they take our children and have them turn into murderers for sport! They take our children to kill them, this thought kept replaying over and over in my head.

'They take our children to kill them.'

'They take our children to kill them'

'They take our children to kill them.'

"The reaping will comense next month, it is mandatory for everyone to attend. If you do not, you will be punished further. That is it, this will be our first annual hunger games! From the president himself he'd like to tell you 'May the odds be ever in your favor.'" Annual? Reaping? They will do this every year to punish the rebels. My child could be entered in this, she could die! It was a worse thought then thinking I'd lose Ava, my child could die.

This was the start of the first annual hunger games. May the odds be ever in your favor.


	13. Authors note

**If you liked The Rebels Beginning maybe you'd like to read my sequel Chance and Hope. The second story is their children, and the hunger games. Hope you like, and review if you so kindly could! I also have a website filled with my drawings of hunger games and other things, if you'd like to take a look privatemessage me and I'll send you the link. Hope you like the story!**


End file.
